InuYasha OneShots
by x-kitty-x
Summary: G.. For now.. Just Multiple one shots from InuYasha. First one up.. Enjoy R&R..


*** This is a one shot song fic.. About Kikyo and her feelings about Inuyasha.. The song is "Why Should I Care" by Sara Evans. It is a good song on her "Born to Fly" CD You should check it out. I want to make a AMV of it but I don't know how to make those so there's an idea for people who know how to make them hehe.. ^.^ ***  
  
Kikyo was never far; far from him that is. She always kept where she could sense his Youkai with her Miko Powers. Keeping down wind so he wouldn't notice her sent. Rarely did she go to see him. It was because of her. Her rencarnation and it was her that tore him away from her. A sigh escaped her lips one night as she crept closer to the group one night.  
  
She saw them looking so carefree, 'InuYasha.' She thought to herself as her eyes softened. He was eating this so called Ramen with the others. The girl she loathed and yet cared for sitting at his right side smiling as the Hoshi talked to them, 'Kagome' she growled in her thoughts much more serious then when she said the Hanyou's.  
  
Why should I care if you found somebody new  
  
And you look like you're in love  
  
And why should I care if she looks a lot like me  
  
And she's all you've ever dreamed of  
  
I didn't care enough to keep you around  
  
So tell me why should I care now  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She flashed back to the time when she was in InuYasha's life. When she was living. She remembered how they met. Sitting in the open fields allowing the wind to dance with her hair that was pulled back. Her bow and a quiver of arrows laid at her side as she watched nature before her. Oh how she loved nature. It was so calming to her mind. Yet the presence of a Youkai was coming closer. Her eyes cracked open looking to the corner of them. It was coming from behind her. A hanyou she thought. She knew he had been watching her as she battled Youkai who attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"I don't wish to fight or kill you. Leave the jewel be." She took pity on him instantly. Yet that was her weakness. The pity she took on others brought her to her downfall in the end. She just did not know it yet.  
  
He pulled back for now. But he was still close. She would hold mini conversations to the wind knowing the Hanyou was out there; watching; listening. And over time they grew closer then she had ever thought. Both of them opened up to each other. Although she never said words she only wished she could of when she was walking the land of the living.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Then she remembered his betrayal. Or so she thought when she had awakened in the clay body. The hurt and devastation she felt. The need for revenge on him when she saw him walking around; freed from the tree she pinned him to fifty years ago. With another girl she knew was her reincarnation. The look in his eyes as he looked over to this 'Kagome', was the same look he had given her once. Even now he would give her the same look when she appeared. Yet she couldn't see him like this.  
  
I was the one who let you go  
  
I never told you that I love you  
  
I couldn't promise anything  
  
The way you needed me to  
  
Oh, my heart was never really there  
  
So why should I care  
  
Why should I care?  
  
I just do  
  
She would meet him, on occasion. Even attempted to drag him to hell with her. She would be happy in the most horrible of places as long as he was at her side. InuYasha made her heart weak. She hated and loved it all the same. The urge to see him, be with him. Yet when she was alive she wouldn't do so until he was human. Although she truly loved him for him she would never admit it. She was a Miko and killed off his kind. She was never to fall in love with one; she never intended to either. He then made a promise to become human for her. So the Shikon Jewel would be rendered powerless and he would live his life as a human with her; and she could be a normal woman.  
  
'I am a burden.. Although you will always love me and I will love you. It is more of a responsibility to be with me. Out of debt for me dying for you.' She turned to leave the group to their activities like she always did. The wind then changed into their direction; he would smell her, and come after her. She had to be strong. She knew she could never live a normal life with him; she was supposed to die fifty years ago.  
  
Her hearth though managed to overpower her mind when she heard his voice call out to her.  
  
"Kikyo!" she heard him call again as he leaped through the forest to catch up with her. Her heart called out to him. She knew all was not lost. Even if it was out of responsibility for him she would get what she wants. She could wish for her life with the Shikon Jewel and forget her Miko duties. Her feel rebelled against her mind to continue as she turned to meet his gaze; oh how those eyes just made her melt. Her face though remained stern yet soft.  
  
"Kikyo.." He whispered and took a few more steps closer to her. Her feet also walked up to him and she looked up to him. At first it was awkward; no one spoke. Afraid to say the wrong things. He looked so serious; and yet confused at the splitting emotions. She looked so burdened; un-rested and he gave her a look of pity.  
  
A scream was heard in the distance and InuYasha's ears twitched averting his gaze for moments with a look of terror in them; before turning back to Kikyo, "Gomen ne" he turned without another word. He was going to 'her' as fast as his feet would allow him to go. She down cast her eyes to the earth and sighed.  
  
So why should I care if  
  
I ain't nothing in your eyes  
  
What you felt for me is gone  
  
Oh, and why would I feel that way  
  
Now that it's too late  
  
To change what I did wrong  
  
Oh, I didn't care enough to keep you around  
  
So baby, tell me, why should I care now  
  
She knew it was too late for her although her heat kept her trying, fighting, that she would be the victor in InuYasha's heart. Sense she had found out that Naraku was the one behind the betrayal of her and InuYasha it was a constant battle of her heart and mind. She thought she could rest in peace knowing it wasn't InuYasha but it was not indeed the case. She needed more. Yet Her reincarnation was with him. Slept close by nightly under his protection.  
  
This 'Kagome' though accepted InuYasha for being Hanyou. Didn't care if he was human or even Youkai. He loved him for him in any shape he appeared as. And although he never would admit it; even to himself; he loved her too. At first Kikyo assumed it was as a replacement for her but as she watched them it wasn't that at all. Kikyo could never do that when she was alive. It took death to realize that but it was again too late. Things left unsaid; undone.  
  
I was the one who let you go  
  
I never told you that I love you  
  
I couldn't promise anything  
  
The way you needed me to  
  
Oh, my heart was never really there  
  
So why should I care  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Well, I just do  
  
Kikyo's Soul Stealers wrapped around her as she turned to walk away, leaving InuYasha again to be lost in deep thoughts about her. She cared and didn't all in the same. It was a constant battle that would have no winners; only losers.  
  
Why did she care about Kagome winning InuYasha's heart. The thought struck her. She wished to be with him in the next life. Then maybe things could be different. She prayed on that as she parished.  
  
Maybe Kagome was who Kikyo could have been if she was not raised to be a Miko. If she had been able to live a normal life without the duty. It wasn't by chance that the young girl stumbled into the feudal age; or to meet InuYasha. There meeting was fated by the Kami's. This was Kikyo's second chance she had asked for. Although Kagome would never remember the past memories with her and InuYasha the feeling inside her heart was still there. Although the pain of abandonment still filled Kikyo's heart.  
  
'she is the self I could never be. And though is pains me and I will still fight for InuYasha's heart. I feel as though I had already lost. Yet no matter who InuYasha gives his heart to. I will always love him' She looked up to the clear sky viewing a shooting star she thought to make a wish but decided against it, 'someone else deserves their wish to be granted. Mine were and it was wasted away.' She continued to fade into the night; to walk the world without a purpose. In a place where she didn't belong she held on to a place, and time where she did.  
  
Oh, my heart was never really there  
  
So why should I care  
  
Why should I care  
  
I just do  
  
Yeah, I just do  
  
Baby, I just do  
  
*** Well the end of one of hopefully many one shots and song fics.. I like them better.. The feeling of not having to rush to get a new chapter up.. watching the episodes she was in I have noticed she is VERY complex. First off she hates InuYasha, yet loves him. Hates Kagome yet that would mean she hates herself deep inside. COMPLEX I tell you! So it was very difficult to write this single shot fic. I think it turned out alright though. R&R PLZ! *** 


End file.
